One Last Breath
by nightvisions88
Summary: This is like a supernatural episode type story. It includes Sam and Dean, plus a character I made up, and demons. It is supposed to be set up like any other job that they would be on. I hope to continue the story with the added character. So I hope you like it and let me know what you think. Please comment.
1. Trouble In Paradise

Teegan woke and it was pitch black. She went to sit up and hit her head, rolled to the side and ran into a wall.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

She could smell dirt, and it was cold, the surface of where she was felt like wood. _Oh god, oh god, this isn't happening _she thought to herself.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

_This isn't happening, this is a nightmare, you're gonna' wake up in your bed and feel really stupid. _She shut her eyes and squeezed them tight, when she opened them it was still pitch black.

"Shit, shit, shit," she started banging the top of where she was being contained.

She knew where she was, what she was in. She was in a wooden coffin buried alive.

"Dean! Sam! Help me please help me," she was starting to cry her throat going hoarse from screaming.

Two Days Earlier

Sam and Dean rolled into the small town, the '67 Chevy Impala's engine groaning, ACDC playing on the radio.

"So people have been going missing and not being found, no trace, no ransom, nothing," Sam said looking at the paper in his hands.

"Maybe they realized how incredibly ridiculous this town is. Seriously what's with the cheesy welcome banner?" Dean said passing the welcome sign that read **Welcome to Johnston Ville- Feels like home.**

Dean parked the car in front of a diner called Rizzo's.

"Let's get some grub," Dean said rubbing his hands together.

The two walked into the place and up to the waitress waiting to seat them.

"Hello there boys, how many today?" She asked a slight southern accent and a smile on her face.

"Two please," Sam answered, since Dean was too busy checking her out.

"Right this way then," she walked to a booth and placed the menus down, "I'll give ya'll a few minutes to decide," then walked away.

When she returned Dean ordered three scrambled eggs and a side of bacon, sausage, and toast. Sam ordered one egg over easy.

"Alright, it will be out soon," the waitress said and went to put in the order, the smile disappearing from her face as soon as they couldn't see her.

She brought the food to the table, "why thank you Teegan," Dean said looking at her name tag.

He wasted no time starting to eat.

"Oh well no problem boys, can I get you anything else?"

"Actually yes, we're here investigating the disappearances; can you tell us anything about these people who disappeared?" Sam asked.

"Well I can tell you that they were all good meaning people, but between you and me, they weren't model citizens," she answered.

Dean looked up from his food, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed a little, "They were pretty keen on spreading the gossip, if something juicy was happening they would know about it, and let it spread like wild fire," she answered. "So ya'll are cops then?"

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked a mouthful of eggs.

"Well you did say you were investigatin' didn't you?" she retorted hand on her hip.

"Yah, FBI," Sam answered quickly.

"If you can think of anything else feel free to call," Dean said placing a card on the table. **Agent Dean Rozzili 349-8734**.

"Will do," she said slipping the card into her apron pocket.

Teegan was sitting at the break table counting her tips when she came across the number the FBI agent gave her. She put the money and card in her wallet, then got up,

"Have a good night guys," she said to the remaining staff.

She walked out the back heading toward her car. She got into the beat up ford truck and started it. On her way home she stopped at the graveyard, she went right to the grave stone she always did. It was her brothers grave stone. She replaced the flowers and traced the name with her finger like usual then left. On her way out she noticed someone else there, she could have sworn she saw him digging but was gone when she looked back.

When she arrived back at her truck she got in and it stalled when she tried to start it. She tried four more times to start it but it didn't work. _Damn it_ she thought. She got out of the truck with a flash light and popped the hood.

Her gas line was cut, "What the hell", she looked around, and got back in the truck and locked the doors.

She rummaged in her purse for her cell phone and found the card for the FBI agent. She dialed the number hastily, it rang twice,

"Hello," the voice on the other line said.

"Is this Agent Rozzili?" she asked.

"How did you get this number?" the man asked.

"It's the girl from the diner, Teegan, look I think I'm in trouble, someone cut the gas line of my car."

"Go back into the diner and wait there for me," Dean said.

"I'm not there, I'm at the cemetery," she said starting to panic.

"What are you doing at the cemetery, it's frickin' eleven thirty at night?" Dean said, "I'm on my way, lock the doors."

"No shit Sherlock, I thought I would stand outside my car and yell please rape and murder me! Of course I'm in my car with the doors locked," she answered.

"Well no need to get an attitude," he said. They hung up the phone and Teegan waited for Dean to get there.

Teegan heard the car before she saw it. She waited inside the car for Dean to come get her, she wasn't taking any chances, a tire iron in her hand. She was looking in the rear view mirror when she was startled by a tap on the window.

She jumped, "Holy hell!" she opened the door and slammed it shut, "What the hell, are you trying to give a heart attack?" she shoved Dean.

"Would you calm down, and bring that flash light here, let me look at the car see if I can get it running."

"I'm sorry does it say Dean's assistant on me somewhere, and I already told you, someone cut the gas line," she said walking to the front of the car.

She stood holding the light up, standing with one hip shifted out and the other hand on her hip.

"Looks like the gas line was cut," Dean said looking up from the car.

"Hmmm, well I do believe someone said that who was that wise, wise women?" Teegan said sarcastically.

"Oh I think it was a smart mouth-," Dean was cut off.

"You say bitch and I will slap you so hard, oh boy you will be feeling it three weeks from now," she said getting right in his face.

"Look I know I'm attractive, but how 'bout we wait until we are back at the motel," Dean said a smirk on his face.

"Gag me," Teegan said walking toward Dean's car.

"Don't tempt me."

"This is the sexiest car I have ever seen," Teegan said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Thank you," Dean said a smile on his face.

"Don't know why you're saying thank you, called the car sexy not you."

The smirk disappeared from Dean's face.

"How 'bout you just shut it for the rest of the ride huh," Dean said starting the car.

They rod in silence back to the motel, even though Teegan insisted on him taking her home, he didn't listen. They walked into the room; it was covered in photos of the victim and other news paper clippings.

"Something tells me ya'll aren't really cops," she said taking in the room.

"You catch on quick," Dean said sitting on his bead to take off his biker boots.

Teegan stood there not really sure where to sit.

"Pop a squat," Dean said patting the bed.

She sat down on the bed and put her purse on the floor. Dean sat down and situated the pillow with a lore book in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked scooting up the bed next to him.

"A book on local lore, here make yourself useful," Dean said handing her a book.

"You guys believe in this stuff, I thought it was all myths."

"Oh it's all too real sweetheart," Dean said reading his book.

"Don't call me sweetheart," she said grabbing the book.

She had read through three books before she fell asleep, her face still in the book. Dean had fallen asleep much before her the book he was reading lay open on his chest.

The next morning Teegan woke up with her head rested on Dean's chest his arm around her. She drifted back into a light sleep nestling her head into Dean's arm. Dean woke up and saw Sam sitting at the table on his computer drinking coffee. He then looked down and saw Teegan snuggled up to him.

"Told you she had a thing for me," Dean said nodding his head toward Teegan.

"Or you drugged her," Sam said sipping his coffee.

Dean squinted his eyes at Sam and flipped him off. This made Sam angry,

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean retorted.

"What did I say about using that word," Teegan said eyes still closed.

Dean looked down at her, "You do realize that I am not a pillow."

"I'm not so sure, you're squishy enough," she said sitting up.

"Squishy who you callin' squishy, this is all muscle sweetheart," Dean said pointing at his stomach.

Teegan rolled her eyes and stretched, "so can I go home now, I'm sure my dog is starving."

"Yah I'll take you then I will go fix up your truck," Dean said heading toward the bathroom to shower.

"I can fix it myself thank you, and forget it I will just walk home," Teegan said hand on the door handle.

"I'll drive you, Dean go shower you smell terrible," Sam said.

Dean sniffed himself and made a foul face.

"Alright, let's go then day light is wasting," Teegan said strolling out the door.

"You heard the lady, keys," Sam said to Dean hand open.

"You crash my car I will repair it and run you over with it," Dean threw Sam the keys.

Sam drove Teegan to her house first and followed her in. It was an old looking house, but the inside looked brand new. A black and white husky came trotting up to Teegan its tail wagging.

"This is Rocky," she said scratching the dog's stomach.

When the dog saw Sam he immediately got up and started growling, Sam took a step back.

"Cease," Teegan commanded the dog and he stopped growling and went to go sniff Sam.

"Wow, well trained," Sam said letting the dog lick his hand.

Teegan smiled and let out a small laugh and walked toward the stair case,

"I'm gonna' go shower, help yourself to any food."

Sam made his way to the kitchen and found a glass and filled it with water then went into the living room. There pictures of people Sam assumed where Teegan's family. There was a family portrait of a mother, father, son, and two daughters that looked identical.

"Twins," Sam said to Rocky.

When Teegan returned she found Sam still looking at the pictures.

"This your family, do they live here with you?"

"Mom, Dad, and brother are all dead, and Trish was one of the people abducted," she answered.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," Sam said setting the picture down.

"Nah it's alright the only person I really miss is my brother, Tuck, that's why I was at the cemetery last night," She said holding a picture of just her brother.

"So you said your sister was one of the people taken, so what you said at the diner must be true about her?" Sam asked tentively.

"If by that you mean she was a world class back stabbing two faced self absorbed, narsistic women, then yes, yes it is."

"I take it you guys didn't get along," Sam said.

"You could say that, I hated sharing a face with her, everyone mistakes me for her, ugh it was terrible," She said shuddering.

"Hmm, well you will have to tell me about her disappearance on the way to the truck," Sam said heading toward the front door.

"Billy's first," she said, "and I want to drive," her hand out waiting for the keys. Sam handed them to her and laughed.

Somewhere along the road Teegan had hit ninety miles a hour. Sam just sat in the passenger seat laughing, Dean would have a heart attack if he knew. They stopped at Billy's, a local auto shop Teegan got the parts and tools she needed and then they headed for her truck.

It was still sitting at the entrance to the cemetery. Teegan killed the engine on the car grabbed her tools and parts and headed toward the truck. She pulled out her key and put it in the lock, opened the door and popped the hood. She got right to work, took out the old gas line being sure that none of the gas dripped, then put in the new one. While she was there she checked to see if anything else had been tampered with.

"Alright, good to go, thanks for the ride Sammy," Teegan said closing the hood.

"Ah, aren't you coming back?" Sam asked taking the keys for the Impala from her.

"I gotta' get to work, plus I don't like spending my time in skeevey motel rooms," Teegan said hoisting herself into the cab of the truck. Then she drove away.

"Where's Teegan?" Dean asked Sam.

"She had to go to work," Sam replied sitting down at the laptop.

"What, we have to go to the diner, I think that this thing is after her," Dean grabbed his coat and hastily left the room.

Sam followed quickly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this thing is after her, that it targeted her, all the other victims gas lines were cut too," Dean said speeding out onto the road.

They arrived at the diner to find that Teegan wasn't there. Sam had asked one of the other waitresses if she knew where Teegan was, she told them that she had a second job at Billy's Auto Shop.

"Well that makes sense," Sam said to Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause she fixed her truck in like ten minutes flat." The boys got back into the car and drove to Billy's.

When they arrived there was no one in the shop.

"Hello," Dean shouted.

Then a noise came from the pit, where you can work on the bottom of cars, and a girl wearing a jump suit around her waist and a white beater came up.

"Hot damn," Dean muttered.

"Good lord, have you nothing else to do than to harass me? I mean really boys, how 'bout you find something new to do," Teegan said.

"Look, we think that the demon is coming after you, I think that it thinks that you are your sister, and it's trying to finish what it started," Sam said.

"Wait, it went at your sister, and why would it mistake you for her?" Dean asked.

"Twins," Sam answered.

"Hot damn," Dean said again.

"Either you stop looking at me like that or I weld your eyes shut," Teegan said.

Dean cleared his throat and shifted his stance, "Anyway you should probably come back with us."

"Or I could you know, not. Look I got a life that can't just be put on hold 'cause you think something is after me, plus I don't need your help," Teegan said.

"Yah, you demonstrated that real well when you called me for help last night," Dean retorted.

Teegan rolled her eyes, and went back and turned on the blow torch.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you get abducted!" Dean shouted.

"Are we seriously leaving her?" Sam asked.

"You know what Sammy, I am so tired of trying to help people who don't want it, so yah she can fend for herself," Dean answered slamming the car door.

Sam and Dean had made a plan to trap the demon, they would set some devil traps outside the cemetery, and would wait for the demon to come. While waiting they went searching around the grave yard and found some freshly dug graves. They dug them up and upon opening the lid they found bodies, the bodies of the missing towns people.

"Well mystery solved, we got a sick son of a bitch, likes to bury people," Dean said.

"Ah Dean check out the cover," Sam said gesturing toward the lid they had taken off.

On the inside there was bloody scratch marks, and upon further inspection the man fingernails inside the coffin where missing, reduced to bloody flesh.

"Buried alive," Dean said.

Sam stood silently. They had waited all night for the demon to show, however there was no such luck.

"I think I'm going to go check on Teegan, make sure she's alright," Sam said getting up to leave.

"I told you that we weren't responsible for her," Dean retorted.

Sam went right to Teegans house, when he walked up to the front door it was slightly ajar.

"Teegan!" Sam shouted bursting into the house.

Sam scoured the whole house, only to find Rocky laying on the floor whimpering, a gash in his side.

"Hay boy, it'll be alright," Sam picked up the dog and brought him to the car.

It was around ten in the morning or so and the vet had just opened. Sam got the dog into an emergency surgery, he had called Dean after they took the dog back.

Dean had arrived around fifteen minutes later,

"I told her, I told her it was after her," he said angrily.

"Well at least we know where it takes them, we can find her, save her," Sam answered.

"Mr. Knox, Rocky is all fixed up and just resting now, he can go home here are some pills for the pain," a nurse said handing Sam a bottle of pills.

Sam went and picked up Rocky careful not to hurt his wound and walked to the car.

"Mr. Knox, really?" Dean said.

"It was all I could think of, now let's go find Teegan."


	2. I Got You

Sam and Dean hadn't realized how big the cemetery was, they had split up and started combing the grounds. It had been an hour and they still weren't even close to half way. It was starting to get dark which meant that it would be harder to find a fresh dug grave. Dean was pissed, he had told her, he had offered to keep her safe but no, that girl refused. Dean pictured her in his mind saying _I am an independent woman, I don't need your help thank you. And don't call me sweetheart. _Yah that pretty much summed this girl up.

Yet for some reason Dean couldn't get her out of his mind. Why was he so worried about her, why did he care so much about this girl he had just met not two days ago. He pushed the idea out of his head, he needed to focus, and nothing helped Dean focus like ganking a demon. He flipped on his flash light and started searching the grounds.

Twenty minutes later Dean called up Sam.

"Any luck?" he asked his younger brother.

"Nope, how 'bout you," Sam replied.

"Do you think I would be callin' you if I did," Dean retorted.

The boys discussed their whereabouts and decided to meet up in the middle to get a game plan going. They were sitting on some of the taller grave stones when Sam shushed Dean.

"Don't shush me," He said angrily.

"Dean shut it, I hear something," Sam retorted.

"I don't hear jack shit Sammy. Maybe you're just as crazy as I always thought you were," Dean said chuckling proud of his slam.

"You don't hear a girl screaming?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean stood silently for a moment, "Nope."

Sam started walking toward the sound, as it grew louder he took off in a sprint when he saw the mound of dirt. Dean followed close on his heels. Both boys dropped to the ground and started digging with their hands. About three feet down Dean felt a hand grasp his own.

"Sammy right here, she's here dig faster," Dean shouted.

Dean tried to get his hand free but the hand under the dirt refused to let go so he dug as fast as he could with his one hand. When the dirt was loose enough Dean started pulling the hand and it started to rise. With that though came a scream, Dean had then realized that the hand was sticking out of a wooden plank. Once again he tried to let the hand go but the person refused to let that happen.

When the dirt was off of the half of the box where the arm was sticking up Dean said, "I need you to let go so we can get this lid off."

The hand reluctantly let go, and Dean and Sam finished uncovering the box. Dean wasted no time tearing the lid off and then he reached down and grabbed the dirt covered girl and hoisted her up above ground. He laid back with her on top of him. He lifted her head and looked at her tear streaked face.

"It's okay now. I got you," and pulled her close and held her tight.


	3. I'm Sorry

They had been sitting in the cemetery for ten minutes or so when Dean tried to get up. Teegan was still clutching to him, but Dean knew they needed to get out of there.

"Sammy bring the car around to this area," Dean told his brother.

Sam nodded and grabbed the keys from Deans bag and went to toward the car. Dean stayed where he was laying on the ground rubbing Teegan's back and whispering in her ear that it was going to be okay. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still pretty shaken up. Dean moved to sit up and this time she let him.

By the time Sam came back Dean had managed to get up and walk to the road that went around the perimeter with Teegan in his arms. Sam jumped out of the drivers seat and opened the back seat door, Dean slid in still hanging onto Teegan. Sam quickly drove away from the cemetery and went to the motel they were staying at.

Dean brought Teegan into the room and set her on the same bed she had been on not even forty eight hours earlier. Teegan released Deans neck and sat back on the bed. Dean walked over to Sam and they were talking in hushed tones.

Dean turned back to Teegan, "Do you want to shower?" he asked her.

She nodded her head in response. She rose to walk to the bathroom, but collapsed to the floor immediately. Dean and Sam both rushed over to her, pulling her back up onto the bed. She was grasping her right knee.

"I messed it up a few years ago in a motor cross accident," She said in a hoarse voice.

"You must have reinjured it then," Sam said.

She nodded in agreement. Sam helped her to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Dean who was sitting in a chair wringing his hands.

"I'm gonna' go get her some fresh clothes from her house, I'll take the dog with me get him out of here for a little while," Sam said.

"Okay," was all Dean could manage to say.

Sam knew his brother blamed himself, it was written all over his face. Something about this girl made Dean want to protect her, the only other person Sam had seen Dean care so deeply about was himself. But she was okay now and that was all that mattered, Sam knew that, but he wasn't so sure Dean did.

When Sam arrived at the house and opened the door Rocky went shooting up the front steps and stood at the door wagging his tail waiting for Sam to open the door for him. For a dog that had a big gash in his side he was in pretty good shape. Sam swung the door open, everything was as he had left it the other night. He could see the struggle from that night, Sam made his way to the steps. He walked up them and after checking two rooms he found what he figured was Teegan's room.

He put the duffel bag he brought on the bed and walked to the closet. He pulled out jeans and sweat shirts and some shoes. He then went to the dresser and got some t-shirts some beaters and then some bras and underwear. Sam felt wrong grabbing the last two things, he felt like some freak teenager going through the girl next doors underwear drawer.

He was heading out of the room when he decided she might want her pillow so he grabbed it, and saw the picture of her brother next to her bead and grabbed that as well. He then went downstairs and collected Rocky's dishes and the bag of dog food. Once everything was in the car he got Rocky back in the car and drove off.

When Sam arrived back at the room everything as he left it. Rocky trotted over to Dean and nudged his hands with his nose. Dean pet the dog and he wagged his tail. Sam could see that Dean was still bothered.

"You know it's not your fault," Sam said to his brother.

"Yes it is, I said that we should just leave her to fend for herself and look what happened. Did you see her eyes, she is terrified Sammy, and that's on me."

"Dean we saved her, she's alive that's all that should matter," Sam tried.

"Yah whatever Sam."

It was then that Teegan poked her head out of the bathroom. She a black eye and bruises down the right side of her face. Deans heart broke a little when he saw this.

"Can I have some clothes," She said her voice still hoarse.

Sam brought the bag over to the bathroom, she grabbed it and shut the door. Five minutes or so later she opened the door. She was wearing some pajama shorts and a tank top. The full extent of her injuries were visible. Seeing that Dean wasn't going to move Sam went over and helped Teegan to the bed. She sat there and looked at Dean.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Dean looked at her he was taking in her injuries. In addition the her face there were marks made by hands around her neck, he could see the finger marks. Her arm that she had thrust through the casket had deep red gashes up and down it. Her right knee was puffy and bruised. Dean was sure there were more that he couldn't see. Then there was also the psychological scars that came with being buried alive.

"What?" She asked Dean noticing his staring.

"I'm sorry," he said and hung his head.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about? You saved my life, I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't listen to you, you where right," Teegan said to Dean.

"It was my fault you ever were taken, I should have protected you," he replied.

Teegan got off the bed and limped over to where Dean was sitting. She knelt down in front of him and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for my mistakes. I choose to not go with you, now I don't want you to say it was your fault ever again. Understand?" She said to Dean.

"Yah," Dean said looking at Sam smiling in the corner.

"Now, I'm starving," Teegan said moving to sit down on the ground.

"I'll go get us some food," Sam said moving to the door.


	4. Got Ya'

"Good lord, where is Sam with the food, I'm going to die of starvation," Teegan said.

Dean and Teegan where now sitting at the tiny table in the motel room. They were devising a plan to take down this demon. There was nothing special about this demon aside from the fact that it was completely deranged and enjoyed torturing people.

When Sam returned the tree devoured the food in twenty minutes. Teegan and Dean filled Sam in on their plan. Dean was still against it but what other option did they have. The plan was to use Teegan as bait, because the whole reason the demon came after her was because it thought it was her sister and it didn't like unfinished business.

If all went according to plan the demon would come for Teegan and then Sam and Dean would take it down.

It was a little after eleven when they pulled up in the Impala just outside the entrance to the cemetery. They walked the rest of the way in. Once they got inside they were to part ways, leaving Teegan alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"I don't think this is a good plan, actually I think its friggin' stupid," Dean said.

"Well then its good we're not using you as bait," Teegan retorted. "Now let's do this."

Dean and Sam left Teegan at the gate, not without protest from Dean mumbling about how this was a stupid idea.

Teegan began wandering around the grounds. It was a good half hour before she ran into the demon. It didn't recognize her at first but once it did, a small smile crept across the face of the person it was using.

"Now how did you escape?" It said coming closer.

"You clearly didn't know who you were dealing with," Teegan said her hand behind her back sending the text message to Dean to signal them to come.

The demons smile disappeared, it was angered now and it was now running at her. She pulled her hand out from behind her back she was holding a bottle of holy water. She threw it in the demons face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the demon cried out in agony.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" She yelled.

Dean came running up to see the demon on its knees clutching its face. He paused and looked at Teegan.

"Well don't just stand there kill the damn thing," She told him.

"Right," he answered he pulled the knife from his belt and plunged it into the demons side.

The demons head jerked up and let out a scream, its eyes and mouth flashed orange and the host body collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yah," Teegan answered.

Sam came running up out of breath, he took in the scene.

"Nice of you to join us Sammy," Dean said putting his arm around Teegans shoulders.

She shrugged his arm off and started walking away. "Okay let's get out of this creepy place".

"You heard the lady, let's go Sammy," Dean said following her.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed suit with the other two and headed toward the car.


End file.
